faking_itfandomcom-20200223-history
Shane Harvey
'Shane Harvey ' is the main male protagonist on MTV's Faking It. He is openly gay and the most popular guy at Hester High School. He is port Personality Eclectic, witty and gay, Shane is the most popular kid at Hester High. He's very caring and makes everyone around him smile. He is also very confident and comfortable about himself. He is also known for outting people. Physical Appearance To be added. Biography Season One Pilot He and Liam walk up to Lauren, Amy and Karma, just in time to hear Lauren's insult "Go back to the isle of lesbos" leading him to ask if the isle of lesbos is a real place. He begins to mock her, which Lauren responds by saying "Anywhere Else In Texas and I will own you bitches!" before running off with her two minions. He apologizes to Amy and Karma and introduces himself. Then Liam asks for Karma's name, she responds by choking, and runs away to puke. Shane then invites Amy and Karma to his party, which she agrees to before running off to take care of Karma. At the party, he comments that everyone is wearing too much clothes and goes over to Leila where Lauren enters. He says he doesn't remember inviting her and they begin to talk about how no one really cares about homecoming. After Lauren says she is there to set things straight "pun intended", she leaves. He then asks Leila if she can really do that, to which Leila replys "She's delusional." He finds Amy sitting alone in his backyard and talks to her about her and Karma being gay, which he doesn't believe her claims that they aren't. He procedes to tell her that coming out was a great experience for him. Just before Karma and Amy go to leave, he announces to the crowd that they are afraid to come out and to show them that they are accepting, he then says they should make them homecoming queens to which the crowd agrees. The next day, he is seen putting up posters of Amy and Karma with his friends. At the homecoming gathering he makes comments about Lauren's speech and is excited when Amy and Karma share a passionate kiss infront of the school. Homecoming Out Shane is sitting at a table selling tickets to the Homcoming Dance when Lauren walks up and asks for two tickets, Shane asks her for the name of her date and she says she's taking her boyfriend Tommy, in which he replies how predictable and charges her $50 for the tickets. Lauren angerly says that "You just gave the guy in front of her free tickets and he smells like a field of armpits!" he then tells her that this year in support of our queens the Homecoming theme is Homecoming Out, bring a same-sex date you get in free everyone else $50. Lauren then states that's so not fair, it's like a Heterosexual Tax. Shane sarcasticly says it feels icky dosen't it and that all proceeds go to the Sugar Project - a crisis and sucide hotline for LGBTQ youth and then hands her the pamphlet in which she tears up and leave. Liam arrives at the table stating that Shane gets way too much pleasure tourchoring her. Shane says that Lauren is so two-dimensional that she's practicully a character in Glee. Shane then asks Liam if he is going with him to Homecoming, Liam replies he thought that Shane would be taking one of his College boy toys in which Shane answers that they all think that he's in College too. He then says that he thought that he was saving Liam 50 bucks but if he feels squimish, liam answers he dosen't feel squimish at all just then Amy and Karma arrive at school and shane and everyone except Liam are clapping. The Next day, Amy asks Shane for a favor, to come over to her house and pretend to be her date. Shane says he'd do anything but that then Amy tells him that all he has to do is come over and meet her mom and pose for photots so that her former beauty queen republican mother dosen't find out. Shane disagrees at first then Amy tells him it's his fault that she in in this mess in the first place then Shane agrees because Amy's mom sounds amazing then Amy tells him that he need to be at her house at 7:00 and that he needs to butch up his appearence to make it believable. Shane arrives at Amy's and meets her mom, Farrah and take photos, Farrah tells them that she will be at the Homecoming Dance reporting on the lesbian queens. Amy and Shane go to the WTX News station parking lot to let the air out of the WTX News van so that her coming out won't be on the local news, as their letting the air out of the tire they hear an engire start up up and look around the rear of the van and see another WTX News van and Farrah getting into the van and leaving. Amy and Shane arrive at the dance trying to stop Farrah from finding the lesbian queens just then Farrah see a crown and goes over to the girl and finds out it's Karma then finds 0out that Amy is the other queen. Later, Liam and Shane are dancing together and discussing the girl that Liam is hooking up with We Shall Overcompensate Shane walks over interrupting Karma and Liam from their conversation bringing Soleil, a hookup of Liam's that always happen when they protest together. Soleil steals Liam away from Karma, her jealousy rising even more when Shane tells her that when the sexual tension rises between them during a protest a 'volcano erupts'. Soleil and Shane interrupt Karma and Liam again when students are trying to break in the vending machines. Leading everyone but Shane to agree on an open mic. Soleil mentions the food in the teachers lounge and Shane volunteers his self and Karma to stand guard, pretending to be oblivious to Karma. At the open mic Karma and Liam find their way back to each other while Soleil is on the stage, Shane watching to the side. Their conversation obviously hinting towards sex makes Karma go on to the stage and sings her song. Shane smiles watching her perform, but catches her and Liam staring at each other during and figures out that the song is about her and Liam. He looks away and sees Amy leaving the crowd obviously upset. After school, Shane goes to Amy's and tells her that there's something going on between Karma and Liam. Amy tells him that she knows and then goes on to tell him about her and Karma faking it. Know Thy Selfie Shane walks into school looking at his phone stopped by Amy asking him to help her find a girlfriend. To which he reminds her that she already has one and that if people find out that she's faking it they will lynch her and not realize the irony. After she states that he's the one that 'outed' her he gives in and decides to help her. Shane takes Amy to "The Twain" a lesbian coffee shop during the day and a gay bar at night. To which he first asks Amy what her type is, showing her the 'Lipsticks', 'Sporties', 'Kristen Stewart Groupies', or 'The Classic Butch.' Amy says that she doesn't know and didn't have any feelings for Karma until they kissed, deciding that that's what she has to do and runs off before Shane can object, he tells her to shoot him a look if she needs him. During one of Amy's encounters she looks to him for help only to see him flirting with the barista. After giving up at "The Twain" they leave and go back to Amy's house and make a dating profile for Amy on an app called "Syzzr". When she's done uploading her profile Shane looks over it and critices it claiming she's coming off too negative and she won't get a hit. When she does he says that only desperate people respond that fast and that she's probably ugly. Amy shows him her picture and he admits that she's cute. He helps her dress for the date and sends her off wishing her luck, reassuring her that he will stay and wait until she gets back. As soon as Amy leaves he goes to Lauren's room catching her taking a picture to send to her boyfriend Tommy, both he and Lauren screaming as he shuts the door, opening it again to tell her that she's doing it wrong, closing it again after she screams at him. Only to call him back to help her take the picture. Instructing her to pose, after taking it she thanks him but states that she still hates him. He assures her that the feeling is mutual and leaves the room. Going back for his jacket telling her that he'll send her the dry cleaning bill. When Amy returns from her date she sees Shane on her bed reading her diary, swearing that he was only skimming it. He asks her how her date went and Amy admits she was a mess. He dissmisses it and is ready to help her find another date to which she stops him saying that she doesn't want another girl. He gets excited thinking she wanted to go for a boy, when she shuts that down as well he looks at her weird and tells her that that limits her options. She explains that it is because her feelings for Karma won't go away and he determines her sexuality as 'Karma-sexual" to which she sighs and falls on her bed. They discuss the option of telling Karma her feelings and Amy says she can't, not wanting to damage their friendship. Her phones goes off again and Shane gives it to her saying she (Karma) has been calling her all day. Proposing that she may feel the same way but Amy denies it, that her feelings are only for Liam. Shane tells her that she'll never know for sure if she never tells her and leaves for his date. Remember the Croquembouche Liam calls Shane suggesting that they go to "The Twain". After Shane pulls four ripcords Liam tells him that he's killing him. Shane sighs and tells him he has twenty minutes before he leaves, after the exchange they see twins; Peter and Petra. During their dates, Shane tells Peter that he has a symmetrical face (repeat of Peter's comment about Petra) to which he replies "Not like Petra's." Shane tells him it's to bad that he's gay and her brother to which he just looks down at his drink agreeing with him. Shane bends down to the side of the table and sees Peter's fingers interlaced with Petra's, her thumb rubbing his hand. He looks up mortified, turning to Liam motioning to rip cord and Liam shakes his head. Shane growing more and more irritated with Peter looks up and sees the police coming in checking I.D.'s. He gets up from his seat and runs over to Liam telling him that they have to leave. Liam objects saying that he was going to go home with her but Shane says no making a reference to "Flowers in the Attic" about Peter and Petra and that they have to go. Walking from the bar Liam tells Shane about not being able to have sex with a girl. After giving up a few too many details, Shane figures out that he's talking about Karma. Liam tells Shane that he can't tell anyone, he agrees and tells him that the situation was bad. Liam tells him that his thing with Karma is fine and about them having an 'open relationship'. Shane reminds him about how he never sleeps with girls with boyfriends, to which Liam decides thats why he couldn't sleep with Karma and thanks him. Three to Tango To be added. Faking Up Is Hard to Do To be added. Burnt Toast To be added. Season Two To be added. Relationships Liam Liam is Shane's best friend. See: Shane&Liam Amy See: Shane&Amy Amy is one of Shane's best friends. At first he only wanted to be her friend because he was craving some lesbian energy in his life but actually grew to like and care for her. Lauren See: Shane&Lauren Lauren and Shane have a somewhat antagonistic relationship but put their differences aside when they can use the other for a benefit. Karma Shane seemingly does not like Karma as he is confused to how she has made two of his favorite people fall for her. Trivia * Shane is the first LGBT character to be portrayed on the show. ** He came out in fourth grade. * He is good at photography. * Yellow is his favorite color. * He has been tying his own bow-tie since he was eight. * He is a Gemini. * He is 1/4 Filipino. Quotes *"Going to school like a normal person. Did you snort some meth this morning?" -Know Thy Selfie *"She's everything I ever hoped." -Homecoming Out on Farrah Gallery Shane (1).png Shane.png Shane After Seeing Lauren.png|Shane after seeing Lauren Videos Category:Main Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Protagonist